STH-05 Hyakuren
The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyakuren is the main general purpose mobile suit used by Teiwaz and its subsidiaries such as Turbines.High Grade 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuren| Translation 1 Teiwaz's engineer acquired the blueprints of a high output machine that was planned to be developed during the late stages of the Calamity War, and based on it, developed the Teiwaz Frame and the Hyakuren.High Grade 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuren| Translation 2'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book Unlike the mobile suits used by Gjallarhorn, the Hyakuren's Ahab Reactor is from ancient times, as such it cannot be said to be a machine that was produced completely by Teiwaz. This is also partly due to the fact that Gjallarhorn has a monopoly on Ahab Reactor technology in the present day.High Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual | Translation Nevertheless, it remains an important achievement as it is the first non-Gjallarhorn MS frame completed in recent years. Development of the Hyakuren's frame was difficult and took a long time, evidence of this is that the mass production line is not ready yet. As of P.D.323, there are only 44 Hyakuren in operation, and the initial 9 machines are known as 'Single Number'. These 9 machines, of which the STH-05/AC Amida's Hyakuren is one, differ from the later machines in that they have better materials internally as well as better performance.High Grade 1/144 STH-05 Amida's Hyakuren| Translation All the 44 machines operates primarily in the asteroid belt and debris zone, and are equipped with heavy armor. Although this causes the suit’s weight to increase, it also grants better resistant to collision in the asteroid belt or debris zone.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book In MS battle, this characteristic allows it to have excellent performance in close combat. When the suit is deployed under gravity, the heavy armor would be switched out for ground combat equipment with lighter armor. Hyakuren's weapons are designed to strike a balance between ranged and close combat, and as a versatile machine, the suit is unhindered by its operating environment as seen in its ability to operate in the harsh debris zone. During combat, the Hyakuren usually operates in pairs, but they are also often deployed in a three unit team together with a STH-14s Hyakuri. In Teiwaz, information about suit is widely shared, this allowed a version up of the machine at the system level to be accomplished easily. With potential equal to or greater than the Gjallarhorn's EB-06 Graze, the Hykauren is considered to be a symbol of Teiwaz in the Outer Sphere and serves as a deterrence.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Armaments ;*JEE-201 100mm Rifle Cannon :A lightweight rifle made by Euro Electronics, a subsidiary of Teiwaz that is engaged in heavy industries. The rifle has a sliding stock structure, and its magazine holds 20 rounds. Spare magazines can be stored in the suit's side skirt armor. ;*JEE-202 Single-Edged Blade :A close combat-use blade made for Hyakuren's use, it is stored in a sheath mounted on the rear skirt armor. The sheath can also be mounted on Hyakuri's backpack. ;*JEE-203 Knuckle Guard :Stored on the bottom of the side skirt armor, the pair of knuckle guards are hand held when in use. The close combat-use knuckle guards can deliver an electric shock when they come into contact with the enemy. ;*JEE-103 Four-barreled Rocket Launcher :An optional weapon, it is a relatively light weight rocket launcher. Depending on the objective, the rocket launcher can be loaded with different warheads such as explosive shell, smoke shell, napalm shell, etc.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 box text | Translation link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&p=378986&hilit=option+set+2#p378986 ;*JEE-102 Revolving Grenade Launcher :An optional weapon, it fires explosive shells and holds 8 rounds. The revolving grenade launcher has a foldable sub-grip below the barrel, and its rear cover opens during firing to vent out gases. Variant ;*STH-05R Rouei ;*TMPM02/AC Triaina History Gallery IBO-ep7-Azee-piloting-the-Hyakuren.jpg|Azee Gurumin piloting the Hyakuren in Episode 7. IBO-ep42-JPT-Trust-Hyakuren-Pilot.jpg|One of the JPT Trust members piloting the Hyakuren in Episode 42. Gunpla HGIBO-Hyakuren.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuren (2015): box art References External links